Millia (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840378 |altname = Millia |no = 8303 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former assassin from another world. Millia enjoyed a peaceful life for a number of years until she ultimately realized that she couldn't escape her past nor the feelings she had for the leader of the Assassin's Guild. Once she learned that he had somehow come back to life, she joined other Assassins in order to find him, and eventually became involved in his plans yet again. Although she remained as cool and composed as ever, some say that she seemed to have become slightly more human thanks to her experiences while living a "normal life." |summon = Do you know what I had to go through to get this power? Beating me isn't going to be easy. |fusion = Right now I can't even begin to understand these emotions I feel. But I need to keep moving forward. |evolution = I tried to lead a so called "normal" life. Peaceful days without a care in the world. I would hardly call that normal... For me, anyway. | hp_base = 5821 |atk_base = 2517 |def_base = 2082 |rec_base = 1938 | hp_lord = 8316 |atk_lord = 3595 |def_lord = 2974 |rec_lord = 2768 | hp_anima = 9433 |rec_anima = 2470 |atk_breaker = 3893 |def_breaker = 2676 |def_guardian = 3272 |rec_guardian = 2619 |def_oracle = 2825 |rec_oracle = 3215 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Lily of Steel |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, probable normal attack on all foes & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 150% Crit, 30% chance with 50% damage penalty & 60% ABP and 35% CBP gain |bb = Bad Moon |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count & 35% drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Chroming Rose Winger |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, boosts own Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 180% Atk, 200% self Atk & adds +2 hits to each hit count |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Iron Maiden |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes 1800%, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +100% damage), normal hits deal +25% extra damage & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Freedom to Murder |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably raises normal hit amount, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & boosts critical damage |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count, fills 5 BC & 50% boost |evofrom = 840377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 25 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances LS's damage of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill2_2_note = +25% boost. 25% damage penalty total |omniskill2_3_sp = 40 |omniskill2_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill2_3_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_sp = 20 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_note = 60% boost |omniskill2_6_sp = 40 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_note = 80% Def to Atk |omniskill2_7_sp = 25 |omniskill2_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's normal hit damage |omniskill2_7_note = Extra hits deal +15% damage |omniskill2_8_sp = 50 |omniskill2_8_desc = Allows UBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Millia2 }}